Domination
by SweetCyn
Summary: Forth Story in my Bizarre Pairings One-shots. Taker/Trish


Domination

By SweetCyn

Note I: Again Fake. F-A-K-E!

Note II: This is, and the next Bizarre Pairing, don't take place in the present day. This one takes place in 2002, at Judgement Day.

WARNING: This story contains bunnies watching cartoons... nope it's full of smut! Good Ole' Pure Sweet SMUT! LOL! What else would you expect from me?

Trish smirked as she pratically sprinted down the hallway, her happiness could barely be contained, both her and her boyfriend had won their respective title matches. Her beating that talentless bitch, Stacy Keibler, and him winning the Undisputed Championship from another talentless bitch, Hulk Hogan. The two of them still hadn't revealed their "relationship" to the world, for fear it would be turned into a storyline, nothing that dumbass Vince McMahon would love more than to make the American Badass and the Canadian Bombshell look like some Disney Beauty and the Beast bullshit. Plus, Mark didn't want anybody taking away from her hard earned work, and thinking she slept her way to the top. She stopped at the door and knocked softly, "Come in you little scamp." He said, quietly. Trish slowly opened the door and disappeared inside, after making sure no one saw her. Once inside, Trish immediatly jumped onto couch next to the giant, "Did you miss me"? She beamed up at Mark. "Yes, darling, I missed you... even though I saw you four hours ago," he laughed, as he wrapped his arm around her and lowered his smiling mouth towards hers.

Trish pressed their lips together and greedily swollowed his tongue, "mmmmhhh..." She moaned against his mouth, and climbed up onto her knees, she then pushed him back and began undoing his his ring gear and kissing his neck, "Damn baby, you horny tonight, or what"? He laughed. "Yes... and I think you deserve something special for what you did to Hogan with that chair." She said, pulling his his leather pants down to his ankles. Mark's throbbing elevin inch long cock, shot out of his pants and almost hit Trish in the face. "Someone's ready." She giggled, taking his meat in her small hand and stroking him a couple of times. Mark loved the way her hand felt around his shaft, the softness of her fingers and palm moving around his large apendage. "MMMHH... you know if you don't stop, I'm going to cum in your hand." He huffed. "We can't have that, can we"? She grinned, devilishly. Trish then lowered her mouth towards his cock and engulfed him, sucking his large member deep into her throat, placing her tongue against him and swollowing hard, trying her best to fit the large prick into her mouth. "AAAAAHHHH... FUCK!" He let out to her sweet torture, Mark grasped the back of her head and began face fuckig the blond. "Mmmmhhhh... hhhhhmm... mhmhmh..." She moaned, as he forced her mouth up and down himself. Trish got the message and started to move her mouth around the large cock, loving the way her boyfriend tasted and gripping his balls with her free hand. His moans got louder and Trish was worried he might invite someone to come and check on the room. "I'm about to cum, honey." He groaned. Trish picked up the pace and began to squeeze his nuts tighter. She wanted him to cum, the thought of making the almighty Undertaker and bending him to her sexual whim was making the Woman's Champion drip through her tights. "GGGGOOOODDD DAMMIT!" Mark let out a powerful scream and unloaded his jizz in her sweet mouth. Trish tried her best to swollow as much as she could, but some of it landed on his crotch and her chin. "Did you enjoy that"? She asked. Mark just nodded. He then reached over and ripped her top off, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." He said, with a sinister grin on his face.

Mark quickly pulled her wrestling outfit off, boots and all, leaving her completely naked. He climbed on top of her and took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it deeply. Bitting down on the nub and rapidly flicking his tongue against her areola, his left hand messeged and twisted her other breast, "OOOOOHHHH FUCK!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. While his fingers teased her swollen entrance. This soon was stopped, and Mark lined his cock up with her entrance and dove into her, deeply, forcing his meat to go as far inside the woman as possible. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both screamed out and began bucking aginst one another. Their moans and screams, no doubt, were heard by somebody, but neither of them gave a damn anymore. Trish let her instinct take over and clinched down on Mark's cock, forcing him to fuck her harder. And he did so with great ease, penetraiting her tight womanhood, not allowing her to catch her breath, "AH!... AH, FUCK!" She would let out every now and again, Mark's grunts and thrust were soon becoming to much for the young woman, and she soon felt her muscles finally gave in and Trish let her orgasm hit, "SHIT! I'M CUUUUUUUMMMING!" Mark didn't last to much longer himself, and buried himself to the hilt and shot his jizz into her belly, "MMMMMMMMHHH." He grunted, as his body tensed and his spunk filled her sexy body. "Let's go back to the hotel, and finish this. Deal"? He said, out of breath, Trish just nodded and let him put one of his shirts on her, before putting his clothes on and helping her to her feet. "I'm going to go get my bag and change into something a little less revealing." She laughed. "Why? I wanna see you dressed like that on my bike." Trish just punched him in the arm and dissapeared out the door. _"Damn, I want her ass." _He thought, staring at her perfect bottom as she walked away. He smiled to himself as a thought popped into his head. _"Could be fun..."_

-END-... for now!

Probably going to write more.


End file.
